Canada's Secret
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Human names used. Disclaimer I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters. Rated K plus for curesing in later chapters.


I didn't like how I wrote the first version or how I ended. So, I wrote a new one. Hope you like it, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience to any of ya'll.

* * *

I was just sitting there at an outside café minding my own business when Lithuania showed up. He just plopped himself down at the open chair on the other side of the small round table. It started me when he started to talk to me.

"I just like totally just lost the game." He sounded like Poland. Lithuania was play a game called "The Game" where if you thought of the game you lose. Him and Poland have been playing it for some time now. And were trying to get the others to join as well.

"Has Poland been over lately?" I teased him.

"To tell you the truth he just left. I was just out walking when I saw you sitting here by your lonesome self. So, I came over to talk to you." He looked like he wanted to say more but didn't.

"Oh." _He didn't see me at first._ I just smiled at the older nation not sure what else to say. He had a, somewhat, healthy relationship. I stared back down at my coffee hoping he wouldn't forget about me and just walk off like how everyone else does.

"Has Prussia been over lately?" The question came from out of the blue.

"N-no" But I could feel my cheeks turning red. They just liked to betray me. _How could he have found out_ I thought franticly. The only people who should know that I was seeing Gilbert was Arthur, Francis, and Spain. And these people are close friends to Gilbert. Francis, Spain, and Gilbert are the Bad Tough Trio, and Arthur and Gilbert liked to go out drinking on Wednesdays. I could tell that Lithuania didn't believe me. I started to bit down on my bottom lip. "Oh mon dieu! Who told you?" From behind me, at the word 'Who' Kumajirou looked up at the Lithuanian.

He then said, "Who" and put his big white head back down.

"Oh, he has?" Lithuania's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. "Then what might you two been up to, hmmm?" The excitement raising in his voice.

"Tell me or I'll go tell Mr. America," Lithuania had the upper hand. I knew that America would never allow me to go out with a German, "Tell me what you're doing with Prussia."

"N-nothing, w-we did nothing," I stuttered, knowing that my redding cheeks were giving me away. Lithuania leaned in over the table.

"You're lying to me, Canada. Right through your teeth. Tell me or I'll tell Mr. America that you're seeing Prussia; I know how much he'd like to hear that his little brother is with a German."

"No you couldn't. Please don't tell mon frère."

"Then tell me the truth about what you were doing!" exclaimed the older country.

"We just ate dinner. That's all." At least it was part of the truth.

"Are you telling me the whole truth?" He could tell that there was more than I was saying. "Are you SURE?" He wouldn't stop 'till he got the whole truth out of me but I wasn't about to tell. Suddenly, he got up and walked over to my side of the table. Lithuania towered over me only because I was sitting down.

"Y-yes very s-sure," I stuttered, chewing on my bottom lip nervously.

"Just dinner, then. What happened at dinner? What did ya'll talk about?" You could hear all the years that Lithuania had been with my brother coming through in his speech.

"Yes, just dinner. All Gilbert talked about was how awesome he and his bird, Gilbird, are," I lied.

"So, you're telling me that's the only thing you talked about over dinner?" He wasn't buying it and I could tell it. "Yes that's…" he cut me off. "Hold on, where did ya'll go for dinner anyway?" The American influence coming through again.

"W-we went out for Japanese," My voice was getting softer every time I spoke.

"I don't buy it. There's no way, as arrogant as he is, Prussia would glorify another country by eating their food. Try again." There was sarcasm in Lithuania's voice is the last part.

"Wait a minute, why is a weaker country interrogating me?" I don't know why I didn't see it before. He is the weaker country out of the two of us.

"P-please, don't remind me. I use to be strong and powerful way before you were even born!" exclaimed the older the country. As I looked at him, it looked as if he were putting together a way to beat me back again. "But I can tell your brother that you were with Prussia last night and he's stronger than you!"

"N-not by much." It was true he was stronger then me only because I couldn't bench press an eighteen wheeler. "This is getting us no were." I sighed putting both my elbows on the table and my chin between my hands that were in a 'v' shape. "Truss?"

"For what!" The already steamed up Lithuania yelled.

I swallowed hard. "I-I tell you w-what happened and y-you don't t-tell mon frère." My voice was cracking and I was blushing.

He thought over it. "Fair enough" The older country sat back down in his chair.

"W-well we did try t-to have dinner," I blushed a deeper shade of red, "I got a pot out to start cooking w-when…" My voice got so soft that you couldn't even hear it.

"Come on, tell me," Lithuania cocked me on.

"He walked into the kitchen and toke the pot from my hands. Gilbert whispered in my ear,' I want to cook you something.'….," I let out a big sigh before continuing, "And I can trust you know what happened after that."

Lithuania shoot forward in his chair, "Did you do it right there on the dinning room table!" His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Bien sûr que non! I'm not as bad as Francis!" I yelled at him as best as I could. I just sighed and returned to the position I was in earlier. I was about to say more when I got the feeling that I should look up. And boy I wish I didn't. Because sitting at the table right behind the shocked nation was Russia. "Oh mon dieu. Russia just sat down right be hind you."

"Nieko gero. Please help me!" The other country begged in a soft voice, but not soft enough for Russia not to hear.

The Russian turned around in his set. "Oh, hello my Liet. I didn't see you there." He got up walked over to my table and of course he sits right on top of me. "Maple," is the only word I got out of my mouth.

"Russia-San c-could you please g-get off of Canada?" Lithuania was very timid around Russia.

"Canada's here, where?" Russia looked around for me.

"Y-yes, you're s-sitting on him."

The Russian looked under him. "Да, it would seem so." He got up and toke the seat right next to the timid nation.

My cell phone started to play the british national anthem. "That's England calling to see where I went. Let me take it" I fished out for my phone.

"Put him on speaker phone. He won't mind." I looked at Russia and saw his arm move and then Lithuania blushed a deep red.

Arthur's voice came booming out of the small phone. "Bloodly hell, Matt. Where on god's green earth are you?"

Russia chuckled "It's nice to hear you to England".

"Matt, why are you at Russia's house?"

Before I could answer Lithuania answered for me. "Sir England, Canada is at my house having coffee."

"Lithuania, don't take this the wrong way. But I don't want Matt to have anything to do with Russia! And Matt you better make it to the G8 meeting on time."

"Arthur! I'm no longer a little kid! I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do! Don't worry the meeting isn't for another two days, I'll make it."

"Да, don't worry England. I'll make sure he gets there on time."

"Russia, I swear if you lay a finger on him I'll declare war on your Russian ass before you could even make it home after the meeting!" Arthur shouted over the phone.

"Then you have nothing to worry about then, England. Because I only have eyes for Liet." Then Russia did the weirdest thing ever he kissed the Lithuania. Causing him to blush a deeper red than one of Spain's tomatoes. Silence came over the line. After hearing what just happened Arthur must have dropped the phone.

"Да, we better get going if we're going to make the meeting on time. It takes about two days to get to London by boat." Russia got up and started to walk to his car, and Lithuania and me could do nothing but follow him to his car.

* * *

"Oh mon dieu" is French for "Oh my God"

"mon frère" is French for "my brother"

"Bien sûr que non" is French for "Of course not"

"Nieko gero" is Lithuanian for "Not good"

"Да" is Russian for "Yes"


End file.
